Reaction
by AmyAddict1
Summary: One-shot: Amy Rose has developed a new talent. She hasn't told anyone about it. Now it's time to find out her friends' reactions.


April 21, 2011

**Authoress Note:** This is a one-shot I created in April of 2008. I'm uploading this as an anniversary. I meant to do this last year but it, unfortunately, got pushed to the side. But I finally got around to doing this. I hope you all enjoy reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They are the property of Sega and Sonic Team. The property belongs to their respective owners.

_**Reaction**_

A certain pink hedgehog was sitting at home at her desk. She was busy putting ideas down on the electronic device. She hadn't told anyone of her pastime or that she had even thought of doing it. She figured no one would ever take her seriously and they would laugh at her. Although she figured that she should at least tell a certain young female rabbit, her best friend. She saved what she was working on, closed her laptop, put it in its case, got her keys, and left her house after locking up.

Amy walked through Station Square to Vanilla's home. She was getting some questioning looks from people. Basically, people were looking at her with questioning eyes as she walked through town carrying the pink carrying case. _Why is everyone staring at me? Is it so weird that I'm carrying a case through town? People can be so short-sighted,_ she thought to herself. _Hey, that would be a good idea to put down._ She stopped in the park to sit on a bench. She opened the case and took her laptop out. She began to type:

_People are so short-sighted that they fail to see the big picture even if the picture is only as big as their own household. They tend to block everything else out. Once they realize they've made a terrible mistake, it is often too late and irreversible. Then they don't know what to do and are completely lost and confused. They don't have the slightest idea on what to do. They…_

Amy stopped. She started to get writer's block; she was lost for words. So she decided to continue on to Vanilla's house. She repacked her bag and finished walking through the park on to Vanilla's house. Once she reached Vanilla's house, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cream called from inside.

"Amy." Cream opened up with a smile of ecstasy.

"Amy! I'm so happy to see you. Please come in and join my mom and me for tea."

"Why thank you, Cream. I'd love to." Cream stepped aside to let Amy in. Amy saw Vanilla sitting at the coffee table sipping on tea.

"Hello, Amy, dear. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, Vanilla." Amy took a seat at the table on the right of Vanilla. She placed her case next to her chair. Cream went into the kitchen to get Amy a cup, saucer, spoon, and tea bag. She brought them back to Amy.

"There you go, Amy. Would you like some honey and lemon?"

"Yes. Thank you." Cream put some in Amy's cup. Vanilla poured some hot water into it and Amy added a pinch of sugar and stirred it all together. They all sat quiet for some time sipping their tea. Amy finally decided to break it. "I came here to tell you guys something that I haven't told anyone yet. You two will be the first that I tell."

"What is it, Amy?" Cream questioned.

"I have been doing this thing for some time now. And I feel that I should tell someone."

"Amy, how old are you?" Vanilla asked suddenly.

"I'm-" Amy stopped suddenly and began blushing. "No! No. It's nothing like that. I mean a new hobby that I have started about two months ago."

"Oh. Well, what's the new hobby?"

"Writing. Or typing, since I do it on the computer."

"You have a computer, Amy?" Cream inquired.

"Well, it's actually a laptop. I have been saving money for it for a while now. I finally got it three months ago and I simply love it."

"I'm happy for you, Amy. What do you type?" Vanilla questioned.

"Let me show you." She got her Apple laptop and turned it on. She pulled up Microsoft Word and opened one of her stories. It was a about her and Sonic getting married. Amy mentioned the date, proposal, marriage, reception, and honeymoon. Amy only showed this story to Vanilla since it included some content that wasn't suitable for 10-year-olds. Vanilla just told Cream what the story was about excluding those certain parts.

"Amy, this is very good and detailed. Maybe a little too much," Vanilla whispered the last part to her.

"Thanks, Vanilla, I'm glad you like it. I have others that vary for different ages." She pulled up another that Cream could read herself. Cream read it aloud so her mother could hear it as well. It was about a little girl in a kingdom where there was no more happiness. It was her job to get it back and she did in the end. "Well, what do you think? You like it?"

"I love it, Amy. How many of these do you have?" asked Cream.

"I'm not sure. I think about 20 of them. I've had lots of time and ideas to put down. I've been able to manage my time better and find time to type. I never realized how much time I could give to typing. I never realized how much I'd enjoy it or how good I am at it."

"Why don't you tell Mr. Sonic about your stories, Amy?"

"I've thought about it. But what if he doesn't like them or appreciate them?"

"Don't worry, Amy. I'm sure he will at least comment on how good they are," Vanilla reassured.

"Yea, Amy. Don't worry." Cream put her arm around Amy's shoulders. Amy's face brightened up at the comfort she was receiving.

"Ok. I'll tell him. If I can find him." Amy said the last part a bit down-hearted. Cream and Vanilla gave Amy more words of comfort. Amy packed up her laptop and said her goodbyes to the female rabbits. She left the house, which Cream locked behind her, and began her search to find Sonic. She went all through town including the mall.

It was her fourth time through the park when she decided to take a break and rest on a bench. After about 20 minutes, she decided to try typing again. She began where she left off:

_They are clueless; they are unaware. People can be so unaware of the most important people in their lives._

As she typed, she spoke. She typed what she said. As she did this, a certain black hedgehog was walking through the park. He was walking near the area Amy was sitting and he could hear her typing. He could hear every word she was saying.

_Sometimes people lose sight of what is truly important. They end up missing the most important day of their lives or someone else's. Then they don't get a second chance and they have no way of going back in time. There is no way. The only thing they can do now is make the most of the rest of their life. Sometimes they don't realize their mistake until they are on death row or their death bed. But by then, it's too late to do anything except to admit the mistakes they had (have) made. _

_I hope I do not make such a mistake and I hope my friends don't make such a mistake. Although one friend may make the mistake, if he's not careful._

"Who is that?" Amy stopped typing, suddenly gasped, and turned around to find the source of the voice. She turned to find that it was Shadow.

"Oh, Shadow. You scared me." Amy sighed a breath of relief.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it. So who was this friend you mentioned?" Shadow inquired.

"No one," Amy answered quickly.

"Really? It seemed like you were talking about someone."

"Well, I wasn't talking about anyone."

"Ok. Well, what are you doing?"

"Typing."

"Since when do you type?"

"Since two months ago. Cream and Vanilla say I'm pretty good at it. You want to read some?"

"Sure. I'm not doing anything right now anyway." Amy pulled up the one about her and Sonic getting married; the same one Vanilla read earlier. Then Shadow decided to do some browsing himself. He grabbed her laptop and jumped into a tree. Amy tried to protest and get her laptop but it wasn't working. Shadow began to read through every story and entry Amy had typed so far, including the one Amy was typing today, even though it wasn't finished.

Once he had finished reading, he jumped out the tree and handed Amy her laptop. He then started to walk away but turned around to face her.

"They're all really good. You have a natural talent for this." He then walked up to Amy and kissed her cheek. "That's for _My Black Knight_." And with that he sped away. Amy touched her cheek where Shadow kissed her and could still feel the warmness like as if he was still kissing her. Amy packed up her laptop and walked home since the sun was now setting. She wanted to be home before it got completely dark out.

When she reached her house, she noticed that someone was waiting there for her. He was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed as he looked down the street for Amy. However, he was looking down the opposite way where Amy was.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy asked. He turned to face her.

"Cream told me you had something to show and tell me. So I stopped by to find out what it is."

"Oh OK." She opened the door for them both and they walked inside. Amy placed her keys on the side table by the door and set up her laptop on the coffee table in front of the loveseat, where they both sat down. She opened Microsoft Word and opened up the first story. Sonic began to read it. He seemed to really enjoy it. Amy took this as a sign that it was a good story and that he liked her writing.

Sonic wasn't completely new to computers so he was able to open up the next story. And he continued to do that until he got to the end of the list. Amy realized that Sonic blushed while reading certain stories, especially at certain parts.

"So? What do you think?" Amy asked him. Sonic still had a slight blush to his face. He looked at Amy and brought his face close to hers. The next thing Amy knew, her and Sonic's lips were interlocked, her arms were around his neck, his arms were around her waist, and their eyes were closed. After five minutes, they pulled apart and still continued to look at each other with blushes on their faces.

"I think you have a natural talent and should publish these. Not that you have to. It was just a thought," Sonic stated after catching his breath.

"Maybe I will one day but not right now. Thanks."

"No problem, Ames." They let each other go and Sonic stood up to leave. "Maybe one day some of those stories will happen."

"You think?" Amy asked as she stood up.

"You never know," Sonic stated. Amy looked down at her feet while she blushed. A few minutes of silence passed, when Sonic decided to break it. "Amy."

"Yeah?" Amy questioned while looking up. Her blush went away.

"Amy, just so you know, I would date you. I really would because I love you. But I'm a bit afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Amy asked with concern in her voice.

"Everyone." Sonic looked away as if in deep thought.

"Why?"

"Everyone would look at me weird if I dated you right now. Seeing as how you're 16 and I'm 19. That doesn't exactly look right."

"I understand."

"So could you do me a favor and not tell anyone how I reacted to your stories? You can tell them what I said but please don't tell them what I did. The last thing I need is for someone to get the wrong idea and say I tried to rape you or that I'm perverted or anything like that."

"Sure thing, Sonic. I won't tell anyone what you did. I promise."

"Thanks, Amy. You're the best." Sonic walked over and gave Amy a hug, which she returned. "I have to go now. I don't want to make Tails worry too much. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Sonic opened the door and walked out. He turned around to face Amy one last time. He gave her his trademark smile and a wave. Amy smiled and waved back. Then Sonic sped off into the night to Tails' workshop. Amy went back inside and locked the door. She turned off her laptop, packed it up, and went upstairs with it on her shoulder. She placed it on her desk and got ready for bed. Amy turned off the light, got in bed under the covers, looked at the picture of all her friends on her night table, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**~*~*~End~*~*~**

**Authoress Note:** That is the end of the one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. The inspiration of it was "Secrets of an Artist" by Sonamygirl92. I made Amy a writer because I, myself, am a writer. Much like most of you out there. I know there are more than likely some errors. I didn't want to edit this; I wanted to upload it just as I wrote it three years ago. So that it would be fresh. But you can still point out any mistakes you've noticed. It will help me to make my writing better. Thank you all for reading. ~AA1


End file.
